Hetalia's Seven Deadly Sins
by bufffycat
Summary: Based on the songs by the vocaloids (yes, the same ones everyone else uses...) and variations staring the normally adorable cute little characters, but twisiting them into their darker variants for such tales. Rated for things like rape, cannibalism, lots and lots of death... Pairings all over the place.


_AN: These are probably all over done, but here I am adding my own version. _

_Warning: If you are familiar with the tales, you know what to expect. Things are not cheerful and happy. _

* * *

It had taken hard work and determination for the duke to create the empire that he had. Long nights of restlessness and endless papers had earned him his title as well as the riches that he spent on a large manor that sat on the quiet outskirts of a peaceful town. It was nice here, quiet and calm, a tranquil sort of place where few things would occur and the majority of gossip concerned a person's neighbor. The duke enjoyed the view of the town over the sprawling gardens and just beyond the iron gate that encircled his property.

Despite having titles, riches, and power, there was something that duke was missing and a longing filled his empty heart. It came most prominently as he would walk the quiet halls of his mansion, the only sound being of his footsteps as they echoed back to him from his well decorated walls. His home was almost always empty. A few servants worked there, but most would cower at his presence and hurriedly complete their chores before running from the room and leaving the duke once again to his solitude.

With a sigh, the duke readjusted the scarf that was tucked around his neck as he attempted to read the book in front of him. His concentration wavered as his mind reminded him of the disappointment that he would be spending yet another afternoon without the comforting presence of another. It hadn't always been like this. When he was young everyone would torment him. He would often return home with cuts bleeding over one of the few articles of clothing he owned. That all drastically changed with he formed his eventually successful business, and crushed the rest of his competition in both figurative and literal senses. Few would approach him after that, not even to bully him.

Pulled from his melancholy thoughts, the duke put his face in his hands. "Get a hold of yourself, Ivan." He groaned, his voice breaking the silence of his empty home. There was no point in wallowing in self-pity today. It would be no different from any other day.

Frustrated, he pushed away from his table. It wasn't fair that he was here, alone, while the rest of the town gathered together and spent joyous times with one another. He was a duke after all. He should be able to command their love and devotion, not sit back and wait for them to decide when it was convenient for them. Determined, Ivan dressed himself warmly and walked into the town.

As he walked the quiet streets, he smiled even as those who had been on coming towards him crossed the narrow streets to avoid him as much as possible. The duke wandered aimlessly for a while, content for the moment to simply observe the town and wonder why all the shops would close as he passed them. Eventually he decided to visit a familiar haunt, one that would always remain open for him even though he did not get along with the man who owned it. He was greeted as he usual was when he entered the establishment.

"Well, the commie comes off his hill to join us."

Ivan smiled at the blonde who returned the smile with a dark look. Others who had gathered in the small tavern were staring, a few shuddered, and two brunettes ducked beneath the tables shaking uncontrollably. Ivan confidently strode across the room, aware that all eyes followed his every movement. They would not relax completely until had left. He took his usual place on a far stool next to the counter and those who had been closest shifted their seats to greater the distance between them and him. The owner was the only one who was fool hardy enough to approach him and mock him still.

"Still drinking that disgusting crap?" The owner smiled widely as he dug beneath the counter for a glass.

"My usual vodka? Yes, I am." Ivan calmly replied, watching as the owner filled him a large glass and pushed it at him.

"Here you go. I hope you choke on it and die this time."

The duke raised his glass to the man on the other side of the counter. "As I hope this place burns to the ground. Preferably with you inside it, da?"

Conversation was slow to pick up once again, most still eyeing Ivan suspiciously as he sat alone. Ivan listened in, amusing himself with their idle chatter and gossip.

"Anyone seen that owner guy's awesome brother anywhere?"

"Who?"

"I've heard that the head of the Carriedo family is planning on spending more time with the Bonnefoys. You know what that means…"

"That bastard's doing what?!"

"Our next line of designer furniture is going to be amazing! You should all come check it out!"

"You are loud."

"Oww! Why do you always hit me?"

"This is why I'm embarrassed to spend time with the two of you…"

"You know, looks kinda like him, but makes pancakes."

"Never heard of him."

"Brother, it may not be true…"

"Of course it is! Stupid jerk! I hate him!"

"Kiku has been spending so much time with Hercules and Sadik lately… I'm afraid they are influencing him too much, aru…"

"Well, it's a good thing you came to me, little brother. I give the best advice, daze!"

"Sensei, you are really sad-looking."

"Look! See? That's him standing over there."

"Oh, but isn't that Alfred?"

"Brother, please stop crying…"

"I've heard that Feliks has finally proposed to that Torris guy."

"It's about time…"

A loud crash silenced the room once again. Ivan starred impassively at the crushed glass in his hand. The owner marched up to him, his blue eyes glinting dangerously. "You will be paying for that."

Ivan reached into his pocket and threw some money at the glaring blonde. It was more than enough to pay for the drink and the destroyed glass, leaving behind a generous tip and more than he would usually leave but his main concern was leaving that establishment as quickly as he could. He strode across the room and roughly pushed the door open to exit.

Feliks and Torris? Ivan growled at the memory, recalling the terrible day that Torris ran away from him and straight into the arms of the annoying cross-dressing man. He had nothing back then to offer his beloved Torris, no riches to present him or tokens of his affection. He simply had his love to give. But when he had finally worked up the courage to face the brunette and declare his feelings, he had been rejected outright and gave no definitive reason for the cause of it. Broken hearted and ashamed, the small silver haired boy had endured the torments of Feliks that filled what was left of him with hate.

As the duke walked, he didn't care that the streets emptied as he approached, for once glad that the others were choosing to avoid him. He paid little attention to where he was going, eventually finding himself in a deserted part of town. With not another soul in sight, he stopped and glared angrily at the star filled sky above him.

"Problems, dear Ivan?"

Ivan turned, confused that someone had addressed him. He found himself facing someone he had never seen before. A strange man with beautiful looks that seemed to hide something far more sinister. Perhaps this man had recently moved into the little town and had heard of the duke though had not yet come to understand why the residents feared him. The man smirked as though he understood exactly what Ivan was thinking.

"I don't live here, little duke, but I am visiting because I am interested in you."

Ivan felt wary of the man. There was little that would unsettle him, but this man was causing the hairs on the back of his neck stand up and a small voice in his mind order him to run.

"It would seem that you are not very well appreciated in this sorry little town. They run from you and mock you. It isn't right, is it? You deserve so much better…" The man approached the duke, his steps filled with an odd grace, and his eyes burning brightly as they held Ivan's purplish ones. Standing before him, the man held a hand to Ivan's cheek, drawing it down his jaw line to his chin. "I could change that."

"How?" Ivan questioned, feeling the strange man press his surprisingly hot body against him.

The man smiled, carefully tracing Ivan's lips with his fingers. "I can give you power. The sort of power that those who are with you would be unable to resist being away, and you can control them to your whims and terrible fantasies."

Ivan smiled, sure this man was creating an elaborate joke. "Is that so? Where does this power come from?"

A hand plunged into Ivan's scarf and stoked the sensitive skin of his neck. The duke gasped at the touch, shuddering and feeling his knees starting to weaken. This allowed the shorter man to pull the larger closer to himself so that he could whisper with hot breath into the duke's ear. "I am no mortal human. And I can give power to those I please. I know of who you are and what your darkest desires are. And I am willing to grant them."

Ivan tried to gather his thoughts, but the man still had his hands around his throat. "Wha… What would this cost me?"

"Nothing that would affect you in this life…" The man purred, eyes drinking in the cloudy lavender ones. "But I would want you to be mine in the next."

His thoughts were still jumbled, and the voice in his head telling him to run was being overruled by a new one that groaned demanding the acceptance of the offer. It seemed straightforward enough, and he didn't think there would be any cause for concern. Ivan nodded his head, words seeming to be beyond him. This caused the stranger to smile. "Good. And to seal our little deal…"

The hands were suddenly gone from Ivan's neck and the lust filled feelings he had felt earlier were replaced with a screaming pain in the center of his chest. His wide eyes looked down to find the man's hands had speared his torso and he could feel them inside him wiggling about. The pain became excruciating, and he made a strangled sound as he tried to cry out. The man's face seemed bored with Ivan's torment, his entire focus on the large hole he had made in the duke standing before him.

Ivan felt he was being torn apart from the inside, and he suspected he was under the unforgiving hands of the stranger. And as suddenly as the pain began, it began to fade leaving behind a dull ache as Ivan collapsed to his knees before the man, body worn from his ordeal. The man held something in his hand that he was examining carefully and it was several moments before Ivan realized what it was the man held.

A heart. His heart. Ivan could do little but gape at the beating organ clutched tightly before him. How had this happened? And how was he still breathing?

"Our deal is set." The man looked down at the duke who was still panting from pain and confusion. "You should notice the effects soon. Those you want as your own will require only a simple kiss to the lips to claim them." The man smiled, this one less alluring and showed it's fully dangerous potential. "Have fun, my little duke. I will see you again."

The man before him vanished and Ivan collapsed in the street.

* * *

The sun had risen high into the clear sky before Ivan awoke again. He groaned as he moved his sore muscles from sleeping on the hard ground. He held his head, pain pounding into his skull from the sunlight as he sat up. What he been doing? He was upset and had gone for a drink, only to find himself upset further and had gone for a walk and then…

Ivan froze, recalling the dangerous and beautiful stranger, the deal that was made, and the pain of being torn open. Panicked, he grabbed the hem of his shirt and lifted it high enough to see the unmarred flesh of his chest. He ran a hand over his pale skin, feeling no scars or indentations to show proof of the events of last night. He breathed once again until he noticed that he could not feel the beating of his heart beneath his ribs.

Panic stricken once again, he forced his fingers beneath his scarf to feel his pulse steadily continuing, though no matter what he did he could not feel the vital organ in his chest. Maybe it was all just his imagination, but it did little to calm him.

Ivan shakily stood to his feet, a part of him fearing that at any moment he would fall dead on the street. He tentatively started walking towards his home again and with each step the fear subsided and curiosity took its place. If this part of his alcohol induced nightmare was true, did that mean the other part was also? He would need to be careful who he tested such things on. A part of him couldn't handle further mocking.

He considered all the people he knew in the town and those he had known of through the others while he cleaned and redressed himself. There were many choices, and he decided to pay a visit to his business while he was still thinking through his options.

As he stepped into the factory floor, many of the workers were startled and busied themselves with as much work as they could manage. He smiled at them all as he made his way to his office, taking up the seat behind his large work desk. His focus was off, continuing to head to the previous night's events even though his attention should be on the terms of an agreement he was settling with one of his suppliers. He supposed he was due for an update of what was occurring.

Opening the door to his office, Ivan stuck his head out and called the name of his subordinate who came quickly scurrying from his own desk on the main floor. Ivan waited calmly as the young blonde ran into the room, trembling as he stood before his boss.

"What can I help you with?"

Ivan smiled warmly at him and gave a pat to the top of the young man's head. "You are always so obedient Raivis. Could you tell me what is currently happening with supplier deal?"

"Ah, yes sir. They are currently demanding a higher fee for their products. And they wish to cancel the meeting in favor of corresponding by letter."

Ivan frowned. He was disappointed that they were causing so many problems and wished that they would stick to their word. They had made a deal before. Not like the deal of last night. He still needed someone to test that on as it was.

Raivis looked up him, still trembling before the giant man. Raivis. Good, obedient, little Raivis. He would be unable to resist an attempt, and he would be unlikely to run to anyone else should the plan fail. Ivan felt the corners of his lips twitch into a smile.

"Raivis? How long have you worked for me?"

The young man gulped, thinking quickly. "It's been nearly five years, sir."

Ivan giggled and placed a large hand on top of the blonde's head. Raivis flinched at the touch. "Since you were in your teens, da?"

"Y-yes." Raivis attempted to nod with such a heavy hand pressing down on his head.

"I should thank you for all your hard work." Ivan brought his face closer to his employee's. The younger was shaking harder now, desperate to escape from the confining clutches of the duke, but being unable to do so. Ivan leaned further in until he was able to press his lips against the other's in a short peck. Leaning away, the duke studied the young man's face for any signs of change.

Raivis stopped his trembling and slowly lifted his gaze to meet Ivan's. His blue-violet eyes were glazed as he smiled up at the duke. Ivan's own smile became wider as saw the change in the man before him. The stranger had indeed given him power last night.

Raivis stood and approached the duke, his stride more confident than Ivan had ever seen before. The gap between them closed until they were pressed together and Ivan's arms had encircled the younger's small frame. "Is there anything else I can do for you, sir?" Raivis stared up at his boss, his eyes lustfully holding onto Ivan. "I cannot leave until you have had all that you want from me."

With those words, Ivan had the blonde stripped of his uniform and on top of his desk, his need to satisfy himself taking over after years of restraint from having no one willing beyond a few he threatened. Raivis moaned and panted as Ivan thrusted into him. The duke was briefly aware of his other subordinate opening the door and quickly shutting it in retreat, though he didn't care. That man would not be one to say anything.

Ivan groaned as he finished, looking down at the pleased young man. "Have I helped you?" He asked, his eyes searching the man above him for some sign of approval.

"Da, you have." Ivan ran a hand over the blonde's thick locks wondering when it was the young man had received the strange hammer and sickle tattoo on his chest. "Now, why don't you go back to work and don't mention what happened in here." Raivis nodded, quickly picking up his discarded clothing and when presentable once again left Ivan's office. The duke began to pick up the items that had been dumped off his desk, pleased that his little experiment had gone well. His mind whirled through the endless possibilities. If this new-found power worked on everyone, he would be able to fill his empty house with those whose sole desire would be making him happy. The only decision at the moment was who would he try the technique on next?

As he straightened the last of the papers on his desk, he mulled it over in his head before deciding on who he wanted. He called a messenger in, and writing a quick note of invitation had it sent to a fellow entrepreneur who continued to refuse his wish to merge their businesses. With the promise of a good meal, he felt he would be able to entice the man into making an appearance.

The restaurant he had chosen was one that was known for his food, and his gourmet friend was a large fan of the place. Ivan smiled warmly as the man arrived, his brunette hair pulled back into his customary low ponytail. He took his seat across from Ivan, glaring suspiciously at the large man. "Why did you call me to meet with you?"

"Yao, can't we just enjoy a meal together as friends?"

Yao scowled a little. "We are not friends, aru. You said you had business and I am here to discuss it with you. That is all."

"Can't it wait until after we have eaten?"

Yao paused long enough to think it over and with a sigh agreed. "Yes, but you will pay for everything?"

"Da. I am so happy." Ivan smiled at Yao who knew that the untrustworthy man in front of him wanted nothing more than to take over his business. Any outside observer would be able to notice the stiffness of the pair as they ate, neither truly relaxing in the presence of the other. As Ivan left money for the bill Yao forced his attention once again.

"Ivan, this business you wanted to discuss…"

"Come with me. I will show you." Ivan stepped quickly away, forcing Yao to follow after him as they exited the restaurant. From the door Ivan continued a few steps until he was sure that no one was following them and turned to face his companion.

"Where is it, aru?"

"Here" Ivan grabbed Yao roughly and forced his face on the other, pressing his lips to Yao's while the man struggled and fought to escape. Letting go, Ivan stood back to watch the calm demeanor take over Yao as it had with Raivis earlier. Ivan smiled at the result.

"Is there anything else you wish to show me?" Yao purred, a large grin on his face.

"Da. Follow me." Ivan led the way once again and Yao dutifully followed, catching up with the tall man and clutching his hand. Ivan smiled at the touch, knowing that it had been Yao who had initiated it as he gleefully returned to his home. Raivis was there, opening the door for the pair and welcoming Ivan back. He looked to Yao in curiosity as he waited for orders from the duke.

"Raivis, this is Yao. He will be… joining us for a while. Are you alright with this?" Raivis nodded and moved to join them on Ivan's other side and he headed upstairs to his own bedroom.

He found that two lovers were better than one, and they seemed to only care about his own pleasure as opposed to their own. Ivan was glad for this, as the sounds of others filled his normally silent house. They lay with him after, and he traced the matching red tattoos they both bore on the center of their chests. This must have been a fad he was unaware of.

He spent several days with his two friends, glad for the comfort they brought, but soon felt that it wasn't enough. He desired more and left his home in search of another.

He decided to pay a visit to the local bakery. The family that owned it were well-known for their pastries and he did enjoy them. As he entered the shop, he found himself in the midst of an argument between a customer and a man behind the counter.

"Why wouldn't you have any scones?"

"Because they are disgusting and I refuse to make them."

The customer cursed loudly, and Ivan watched in amusement as the large eye browed man stormed from the shop. The blonde behind the counter growled in frustration, before switching to a cheerful and alluring smile. " Bienvenue!" The blonde gave a grand bow to Ivan. "Can I help you, monsieur duke?"

Ivan browsed the display, considering what he would have liked to have and finally settled on ordering a cake to be delivered to his home. Ivan smiled at the blonde as the man wrote down his order. "Who will be delivering this to my home?"

The man thought for a moment before replying. "I would assume myself. I believe no one else will be making deliveries this evening."

Ivan's grin widened. "That will be perfect." He thanked the man and exited the shop. The sun shone and Ivan enjoyed it's light and warmth as he walked around town.

That evening there was a knock at his door which he answered to find the blonde man warily standing on his door step. The duke welcomed the man in and instructed him to put the cake on a table in another room, quickly shutting and locking the door as soon as the man was through.

Ivan did enjoy the cake that the man had brought, especially the sweet frosting which he hungrily lapped off the man's bare chest, allowing his tongue to clear the bright symbol that contrasted the fair skin. This one was far more skilled in pleasure than either Raivis or Yao, Ivan was happy to note, and he welcomed this Francis into his home.

After another night with his new comrades, Ivan lay relaxed in his bed, the others sleeping comfortably alongside him, and he considered if this was what he should be using his new gift for. Instead of making friends and allies, shouldn't he be forcing others to submit to him? He certainly saw that as a viable possibility, and he knew just the person who he wanted most to submit to him.

The following day found Ivan striding purposefully down the street to the same place he usually visited before he found this new power. It was early in the day, and the small pub had yet to open, but Ivan was sure that the owner of it would be working behind the closed door. He raised his fist and beat on the wooden door, and listened to the feet as they moved closer.

As soon as the door swung open, Ivan grabbed the blonde owner and kissed him quickly before the other had time to register what was happening. The man seemed dazed as Ivan held him, and smiled softly at Ivan with lidded violet eyes. Ivan frowned. Something about him seemed off.

"What is your name?"

"Matthew." The blonde leaned his head against Ivan's chest, sighing contentedly.

Ivan groaned. Who was Matthew? He hadn't heard of this person before. "Where is Alfred?"

Matthew pointed to the door behind the counter. "My brother's in the back." Brother? Well, he supposed that would explain the resemblance. Ivan released the blonde and strode to the door, wrenching it open to find Alfred in the midst of taking inventory.

"Mattie, who was it- oh." Alfred glared when he found the duke standing in his doorway. "What are you doing here?" Alfred spat out, then his eyes switched to his brother who was leaning against Ivan. "Mattie? What are you doing? Get the hell away from my brother." Alfred crossed the room, growling as he attempted to pry Matthew away. Ivan watched for a moment, chuckling at the sight, before snaring Alfred's chin and connecting his lips with the surprised blonde. Both followed him willingly outside.

Having the blonde submit before him was better than his imaginings had made it seem. He thought of the most degrading of things for the other and with addition of a similarly faced brother, it made the deal sweeter. The other three watched lazily that first night as Ivan enjoyed the company of the brothers solely, amused at their similarities, down to the red hammer and sickles that stood boldly on their chests.

The following morning he was awoken by shouting. Sitting up, Ivan grumbled as he threw the blankets from his bed, and the others that were beneath them writhed from the sudden cool air against their bare skin. Grumbling long streams of curses, Ivan found the entrance and forced the door open. An angry-looking albino stood on the threshold, and he snarled at the sight of the duke in his hastily thrown on robe.

"You!" The man pointed a finger at Ivan, his crimson eyes narrowing. "Where is Mattie?"

Ivan raised an eyebrow at the peculiar man. "Why would you come searching here?"

"Because he is missing! His loud-mouth brother is gone too. Simply vanished, and people are talking, saying they saw him with you."

Ivan scratched his head in thought. "What did you say his name was?"

"Matthew." The albino snarled, muscles tensing and his fists clenched at his sides.

Ivan hummed and shouted up the stairs. "Matthew!" He turned back, watching as the albino's face slacked with shock and horror as the blonde descended the stairs. Unlike Ivan, he had yet to cover himself with anything. The duke found it amusing how a slight blush appeared on the man's face and he averted his eyes from his nude friend.

"Mattie? What are you….? Why here…? With him?" Ivan was enjoying the other's reaction as the blonde pressed himself to Ivan's side. The duke smirked as he wrapped and arm around the blonde's slim waist, drawing him even closer and pressing a deep kiss to the sweetly smiling face. He could hear the albino at the door way whimper sadly. "Birdie…?"

Ivan smiled at the blonde in his arms. "Do you know him?" he asked, tossing his head to indicate the man.

"Yes." Mattie nodded, smile still small and sweet though his eyes were lidded. "He likes pancakes."

Ivan giggled, and the man at the door felt unnerved. "Well, it would be impolite to not invite him in for some, da?"

"It's fine. I wouldn't want to…. Interrupt anything…"

"Oh, I insist." Ivan snagged the man by the front of his shirt and tossed him inside. Matthew giggled as he closed the front door, watching with an unchanging smile as Ivan descended upon the terrified albino.

Ivan liked the albino. He was much rougher than the others and added something interesting to their activities. Ivan would laugh as things became a little more violent, with bites and slaps, making marks on the pale skin match the same shade as the tattoo on his chest.

Having so many in his home, Ivan felt overjoyed at the constant company. Though he soon realized that with so many here, it would be difficult to keep them all comfortable with the furnishings he had. He figured it would be a good investment to purchase additional living items. He was pleased that he would need them now. He beamed at his friends and lovers who had gathered with him in the kitchen. It would make their stay here better if he treated them to something nice.

Ivan slid Yao from his lap and gave a pat to Raivis who was sitting contentedly at his feet. He ran his hands over Francis and Matthew who were finishing the last of a large meal for them, both pausing in their cooking to each take a turn for attention. He grasped a fistful of Alfred's wheat colored hairand harshly pulled as the man had been kneeling on the floor before him, planting a bruising kiss to the other and dropping him to the floor once again. Lastly he saw to Gilbert, his impatient albino, throwing him against the wall he stood in front of and biting a piece of unmarked flesh along his neck, enjoying the man's hiss at the pain. With one last look at his friends, Ivan left.

The duke was casually examining the furniture displays when he was approached by a nervous, yet cheerful clerk. "H-hello! Can I help you?"

Ivan smiled at the blonde. "Da, I think you can." The clerk didn't put up much resistance as Ivan drew him close and pressed a kiss to the cute man. As he straightened, the duke felt a strong hand to his shoulder that forcefully turned him around. He found himself eye to eye with another blonde with blue green eyes that angrily glared at him. Ivan was sure the tall man was going to hit him, though he stopped when the clerk stepped between them looking dazed. The tall man faltered, unsure of what was happening and afraid of hitting the man in the middle, though none of it seemed to show on his face. Ivan watched with interest, and while the man's attention was occupied, managed to kiss him as well.

The three other workers looked confused as Ivan listed what he wished for, the man with the name tag 'Berwald' began to carry items out the door, heading in the direction of the manor and the clerk with the tag reading 'Tino' cheerfully added other things to the man's list while holding the duke's arm. Well, two looked confused, the third was difficult to tell, but Ivan assumed that what he was seeing was confusion. He was sure to politely request that they all help him move things in and set them up, leaving the store with Tino in tow.

Five more warm bodies to share a bed with was wonderful. They all worked so well together, not just with assembling the items he had requested, but also with testing the items out. He had everything put in the largest room he owned, the basement of his manor. With the additional items, it transformed the dark space into one of comfort and everyone seemed to enjoy spending time in it with him. He was glad that these people shared something aside from their matching tattoos.

It was while examining a sign for missing people that he met the local blacksmith who was grumbling to petite brunette assistant about his absent brother, growling that the man had found something interesting to chase. Ivan offered his condolences to the pair, and wished that they would be able to find their missing person soon. They did find the missing man later that evening as they accompanied Ivan to his home. The one was a gentle lover and the other showed a darker side akin to his brother's, filled with bondage and things one would only expect in films, and they both complemented each other, bearing red designs on their chests.

The next was a loud gentleman, who growled profanity and threatened with magic curses. He hadn't even made it home with his new friend and lover before he claimed the man. He was willing to be taken in anyplace that was out of the way of prying eyes, and resulted in the feverish activities in an empty side street more than once. The mark on the man's chest captured his attention as he held the man against the back of a building and the man's heavy eyebrows un-furrowed from his usual scowl.

Next came a pair of tomato lovers, a brother to one of Ivan's friends who hid behind another with a large smile and politely inquiring if he had seen their friends and relatives. The cheerful one didn't seem to understand why the other was so fearful, and the duke figured he never truly found out even after he had kissed his friend before capturing him as well. They were both passionate when it came to spending time with them, and their faces would flush to the same shade as they tomatoes they enjoyed and the symbols on their chests.

Another duo joined him. These two argued and fought right through until Ivan quieted their quarrel and brought them back with him. When pacified, the one would casually recline and doze and the other would cheerfully assist in the kitchen. He was glad to be able to help his friends get along. They brought new, different, and occasionally strange ideas when it came to being closer, and Ivan found himself more than willing to try them all. Despite their differences, they both proudly displayed the same design on their chests.

The town was growing empty with so many of its inhabitants missing, and of those who remained were busy boarding their doors and windows in attempts to keep out the evil that was claiming their neighbors. Those that did venture outside did so only when it became necessary, and they would move quickly so as not to be left exposed, and always glanced over their shoulders. Ivan watched from his home atop the hill, surrounded by his many friends who took turns to be near him, to stroke him, kiss him, massage him. They were all so kind and considerate.

He lay awake one night thinking, and came to the understanding that there was still one more person he wished to have. The thought woke him and he sat up in excitement, Lovino, Francis, and Ludwig all stirring drowsily where they had lain beside him, exhaustion clear on their faces. Ivan knew he would need to await the rise of the morning sun before he could claim another, but he time would be better spent with his new friends to speed along the process.

"Tonight, I am in a pleasant mood. Alfred, tonight I will treat you better." He looked into the eyes of the blonde before him.

"I'm Matthew."

"And I'm printing your name on your forehead…" Ivan grimaced slightly.

"If it would better suit you, I will be pleased that you do."

"It should not be necessary, comrade." He gave the blonde a pat on the head. "I will eventually remember the differences between your brother and yourself. After all, you will be staying with me forever, da?" The blonde nodded happily, and Ivan smiled as he found the correct brother. Francis, Ludwig, and Lovino dragged themselves from Ivan's bed and resituated themselves carefully on an empty couch, nestling among each other's arms and they fell back asleep.

Ivan turned, searching the room. "Lukas, I have not enjoyed your company for some time. Will you join me?" Said man nodded, climbing onto the bed already containing Alfred and the two wrapped themselves around each other, rubbing and prepping themselves for Ivan's arrival.

Ivan felt the necessity of a third, and held a hand to Yao who graciously accepted the offer. The two joined those already there waiting. The rest looked on at those involved in the bed, draped and laid out all around the room. Eyes only focused on the duke as he moved along the writhing bodies of his comrades.

The first rays of light crept into the room through one of the small basement windows and illuminated the duke as he lay resting comfortably. He had changed who was with him as they grew tired, and now held Emil to his chest and Sadik was resting his head on Ivan's shoulder while Antonio snuggled closer to Sadik's back. The rest of the room had been still, falling asleep where they were. As the rays grew brighter they roused the duke from his slumber, others in the room sitting up to await direction. Ivan stretched, releasing Emil, and made his way upstairs, those who had not lain with him that night followed him to the kitchen.

With the first meal finished, Ivan dressed and bid farewell to his friends descending once again to the town. Few people saw him as he casually walked the streets, and he paid them no mind as he approached a small house on a quiet lane. He knocked politely and stood back from the door awaiting the answer.

The door swung open to reveal a short man with bright green eyes and straight hair, who took in his visitor with repulsion. "What are you doing here?" The small man sneered as he stared up at the duke.

Ivan smiled. "I heard the news. I'm here to congratulate Torris."

"Like you are." The man folded his arms, glaring.

"Feliks? Who is at the door?"

Ivan watched as his beloved Torris entered the room and was surprised to seeing the last person he would expect standing beyond the opened door. He froze, his mouth opening and closing as he seemed unable to comprehend a visit from the duke. "Why are you here?"

"He says he has, like, something to say to you." Feliks pouted, still shooting Ivan death glares.

"Oh. Well then, Feliks, would you mind giving us a minute?"

"What? Why me? He's totally the intruder here!"

"It shouldn't take long." Torris smiled tiredly as Feliks stormed from the room, threatening Ivan as he left to not do anything while he was gone. Now with it being just the two of them, Torris looked to Ivan. "What do you need to speak to me concerning?"

"I heard of your engagement and I wished to offer my congratulations to you, my old friend. I hope that you will find many long years of happiness with the one you care about."

Torris flinched as Ivan moved closer. "Was… Was that all?"

"I would also like to offer you a gift."

"A gift?" Torris looked, but could see nothing hidden in the large hands. "What sort of gift?"

Ivan chuckled, stepping closer. "The sort of gift that I give because I care most deeply for you."

Torris trembled and attempted to step away from the duke. "Then won't you just give it to me?"

Ivan hummed and shrugged. "If that is what you want." He grabbed Torris by his shoulders and kissed him, the longing he had for all those years satisfying itself as he was finally able to hold the person that had ghosted his way through all of Ivan's dreams. He released the brunette, and smiled at him. "Call Feliks back. Tell him you are leaving him and will be joining me."

"Feliks?" Torris called and said blonde instantly showed his head.

"Why is he still here? Tell him to, like, leave already."

"He will leave and I will be leaving with him."

Ivan couldn't help but grin wider as Torris said those words and the look on Feliks's face contorted. "You have got to be joking. This is all, like, some sort of joke, right?"

Torris shook his head. "No, this is not. We are leaving." Ivan made room so that Torris could exit while Feliks watched in stunned silence. He recovered and saw Ivan's smiling face, only making him angrier than he had been earlier.

"You did something to him!" He chased the pair out the door of the little house. "What have done?"

"Do you wish to know?" Ivan smiled at the enraged man.

"Yes! Tell me, like, this instant!"

Ivan found it only fair that both accompanied him back to the manor. The others gathered upon the trio's entrance as Ivan carefully showed Torris into his home. He led the brunette down the set of stairs and showed him the place he would be staying.

"Do you like your new home?"

Torris nodded, a smile playing on his face. "I do, if it is with you."

Ivan brought the man to him and cradled him in his arms. "Torris, say you will never leave me."

"I will never leave you." Ivan tilted the smaller man's face up, capturing him in a passionate kiss. His life felt complete now that Torris would be beside him forever.

A time passed where no one else vanished from the town. The residents considered leaving, as the numbers of missing person posters covered all available surfaces along the streets. The pictures of the missing people serving as grim reminders of what had occurred. They would shuffle past them quickly, afraid to meet the eyes of the missing and their accusing looks demanding why they had been forgotten and left to their fate.

Ivan enjoyed his time with his friends. Everything outside of his house was forgotten, as he rarely ever left. At times he simply chose to watch them as they preformed various mundane tasks. Others he would take whomever was closest and satisfy himself with them, and they always seemed so pleased when he did that he felt the need to oblige them. He was glad that none of them wished to leave. They would stay with him, be one with him.

He was reclining peacefully in his study when there was a call to the front door. He set aside the book he had been reading, and stood, moving Raivis and Mathias from where they were reclining against him to answer the door. There stood on the threshold a small Asian man, who looked up at Ivan innocently.

"Sumimasen." The man gave a short, curt bow. "My name is Honda Kiku. I have been out of town for a while and when I had returned several of my friends were missing. I asked around, and it was suggested you might know where they are."

Ivan smiled and giggled slightly opening the door further. "Da, come in. I will tell you what I know." Kiku stepped into the room, anxiously looking around him. "Who are you looking for?"

"Well, I am looking for a few close friends. One, though, is much closer to me."

Ivan nodded. "Someone you love, da?"

"Hai…" Kiku flushed. "Please, do you know anything about the disappearances?"

Ivan rubbed his jaw. "I may know some things. Won't you join me?"

Kiku hesitated at the offer. "As long as I am not imposing."

"You are not." Ivan stepped closer to the small man. He leaned in close, happy to find yet another friend when he felt a sharp pain to his abdomen that made him gasp and jerk back. He clutched a hand to a jagged wound in his side, feeling the blood that came rushing out, and gritted his teeth. He glared at the man who stood in front of him, his expression one of being unimpressed and he held a small dagger that dripped with Ivan's blood.

"What have you done?" Ivan growled, pressing his hand to the bleeding wound and wincing at the pain. Another gasp escaped him and he fell to his knees. The next feeling that came felt as though some had placed a small fire into the wound. It burned the area and was slowly seeping through his veins into the rest of his body like molten lava. He growled again when he realized what was occurring. "Poison?"

Kiku took a step forward, closer to the man kneeling on the floor and showing him the blade that had been his undoing. "A simple mixture of several very dangerous and highly toxic plants. Alone they are quite terrible, but together they form something else entirely. It should feel as though you are melting from the inside out." Kiku looked directly into Ivan's purple gaze, his own eyes looking bored at the duke's demise. "They say it is the only way to kill a monster such as yourself."

Ivan gasped and gagged as he sunk the rest of the way to the floor, his body writhing from the poison's work. Kiku stepped back, but watched as the life began to seep from Ivan's large body, his expression unchanging.

The two at the door could hear foot falls as all of Ivan's friends appeared from the various rooms, intent of escaping the man who had held them captive. They didn't give Ivan a second glance as they ran through the open door, to freedom and their previous lives in their small town.

Ivan still lay struggling on the floor. The end was steadily approaching, he could feel it. All the others had left, Kiku with them, and now it was only Ivan left there, his breath coming harder and harder, and his body feeling weaker at having to fight a losing battle against the poison. It was as he was there that one last pair of feet passed him. Ivan looked up, seeing Torris, his beloved Torris, exiting the mansion. The brunette paused before had completely left, and it almost seemed like the he would turn back but another joined him.

"Let's leave this place and, like, never speak of it again."

Torris nodded, and held Feliks's hand as they left together, disappearing from Ivan's view on the floor. Ivan choked as he tried to summon the words that would bring the man back to him, though couldn't get them to exit his throat. _Torris, I love you. Please stay with me._

It only seemed right, Ivan thought bitterly to himself as the last bit of his life drained from his cooling body, that he would die completely alone. And with that, Ivan shut his eyes and lay still. The manor belonging to the duke was left alone on top of the hill beside the small town, eventually falling to ruin.

* * *

Ivan opened his eyes, blinking a few times. This was strange, he thought as he looked around. He was sure to have died, yet he was moving and conscious. But this place was not his home. It was unfamiliar and dark.

A chuckle alerted him to another's presence, and he lifted his head to see the same stranger he had seen before standing before him. The man was holding a lump of tissue in his hand, Ivan's heart if recalled correctly, and was watching it carefully. Though it had been beating the last time Ivan had seen it, but now it lay unmoving in the stranger's hand.

"Pity…" The man sighed, tossing the useless tissue behind him and fixing Ivan with a terrifying grin. "It's my turn now."


End file.
